Stitches
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: A rough day at the academy leads Hiccup to have a pair of pants in need of repair, and a willing girlfriend to fix them. She never mentioned that she couldn't sew to save her life...just a cute little Hiccstrid one shot!


**Just a fun little side one shot I had in my head about Astrid and Hiccup. Dedicated to megadoomingir with love :D**

**Read, enjoy, and review! (I will also accept favorites and follows :D )**

**Stitches**

"Oh dear Odin!" Hiccup yelled, dodging another fireball with a wild arch of his back. "Can you calm those two down, Snotlout?"

His cousin proceeded to glance at his fingernails pompously and shrug, completely ignoring the two Terrible Terrors and their equally misbehaving 7-year-old trainers. "I think I'm good over here, Hiccup."

Hiccup grumbled and balled his fists, narrowing his eyes at the man. Even though he had become chief after his father and had defeated Drago, he still received very little respect and cooperation from him. It was annoying to say the least.

"Snotlout…" He growled, wordlessly threatening him with just the tone in his voice.

This time he looked up before rolling his eyes and dropping his shoulders wildly. "Okay okay, Gods your bossy today, Chief."

Hiccup grumbled again. "Playing hit and miss with fire gets me a little frustrated," he said. Suddenly he furrowed his brows, he turned around wildly to survey the academy. Aside from the screaming children, the place was vacant. "Snoutlout, where are the twins? A-and everyone else? They are supposed to be helping me with the kids today! There's more coming in an hour!"

His cousin shrugged his shoulders, leaning over to grab a Terror that ran by, pulling it tightly to his chest to prevent it from squirming out of his grasp. "Why do I have to keep track of them?"

The normally composed chief buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Why do I even try some days?"

"Because you're amazing," a silky voice spoke from behind him in the entrance way. Astrid strode into the Academy decked in her full armor, axe strapped to her back like a warrior, walking with the grace of a grown woman.

Hiccup looked up, his chest filling with joy. Suddenly the world wasn't sitting on his shoulders, and he felt so light he could have floated. Freyja herself included, there is no other gorgeous woman he would have rather seen.

He ignored Snoutlout's gagging sounds, seeing Hiccup's completely star struck expression. Astrid smiled wider and swayed flirtatiously over to him.

"Looks like you got your hands full today, Chief. Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Oh please, Astrid. There are Terrors and children running amuck," Snoutlout grumbled. "You have eyes, obviously, because they are stunningly beautiful eyes…" he said, throwing on a smirk and winking in her direction.

Astrid crinkled her nose and Hiccup sighed. "I'm right here, you know…"

He was too slow to dodge this one. Fed up with being restrained, the little Terror Snoutlout was holding broke free, falling to the ground and firing a blast directly into Hiccup's behind, setting his flight suit in flame.

The blast caught the lanky Viking off guard, sending him tripping over his own feet and spiraling to the ground flat on his face. He sighed deeply into the dirt, almost tempting the Gods to make this day even worse. "I'm on fire, aren't I?"

"Yep, pretty much," Snoutlout replied, almost stifling a laugh.

He groaned. "Lovely."

He had just settled his face back into the dirt of the Academy floor when cold water was dumped over his body, Astrid pouring a bucket over his entire back. She was panting, whipping her bangs out of her eyes. "You alright Hiccup?" she said between breaths.

Hiccup pushed himself up, rolling onto his back and sprawling his arms out to the side. "Yep. Never been better."

Snoutlout was biting his lip to keep from bursting out laughing, tears almost welling up in his eyes. Astrid on the other hand was bright red, cheeks in flames and blue eyes darting around the ground and catching anything that wasn't Hiccup.

"Do you want me to tell him, or should I?" Snoutlout mumbled, chuckling lightly.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, wordlessly telling him to shut up. It only made him laugh.

"Guys, the ground is colder than normal, I know there's a hole in my pants," Hiccup groaned miserably.

Snoutlout burst out laughing, slapping his hand against his thigh and whipping a tear from his eye. "Oh this," he panted. "This is just too good."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Anything I can do, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I actually have to get back to the lesson with these kids. I have a spare suit in my office, if you could just bring this pair back to my house, that'd be great, Astrid," he said, sitting up and wincing. "I'll fix it later."

"You sure you don't want to just take the rest of the day off?" Astrid said, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, I gotta finish up here and be ready for that meeting with Dagur tonight," he mumbled, tossing his head back and forth dramatically and rolling his eyes. "Ever since Drago, I think an alliance with the Berserkers should be considered."

"Well," Astrid responded, standing up to brush off her skirt. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at her boyfriend. "Can't be meeting that nut job tonight with a whole in your best flight suit. How about I sew it while you finish up the training? It'll be done by tonight."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "Uh…I-I had no idea you could sew, Astrid."

His Viking goddess scoffed, throwing her hand down dramatically. "Please, I've seen my mom do it my entire life, I think I can handle a pair of pants. If I can swing an axe I can handle a needle." She finished by crossing her arms and grinning down at him confidently.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, but couldn't argue with the sure look on her face. "If you say so, milady."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Thor damn it!" Astrid yelped, dropping Hiccup's pants for what had to be the sixth time to suck a tiny drop of blood from her finger tip. Needles were evil, she came to that conclusion the second time it tried to murder her when all she wanted to do was help out her boyfriend.

Pulling her damp digit from her mouth, she glanced down at his pants, really hoping the only one who really looked at his butt was her. The patch job was nothing short of horrendous, full of wide uneven stiches she wasn't even sure would hold. The thread had knotted so many times after she battled to get it into the hole she could hardly even see, constantly coming undone and misbehaving. To top it all off, halfway through she realized it was a shade lighter than the thick black thread he had used before on the other portions of the legging. She prayed to every god that he wouldn't notice, even though she was damned sure his stupid attention to detail would find it.

"Alright, pants," she threatened. "You are getting sewn whether you like it or not."

And she was off again, sticking the curved metal into the fabric and biting her lip until it emerged again, hands clammy and nervous.

She jumped when the front door to the Haddock household opened and Hiccup stood in the doorway, brushing out his hair and smiling at her. He made his way over, metal foot clinking against the wooden floor boards.

Astrid felt her face heat up when he leaned over her chair, glancing at her awful patch job. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head and kissing the top of hers. "It's perfect, Astrid," he said, laughing again.

She let her face fall and dropped his pants into her lap. "It's horrible, don't lie to me Hiccup."

He laughed harder this time. "Okay, it's pretty bad, but it's the thought that counts. I appreciate it."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Sorry I ruined your flight suit, I'll stick to swinging around my axe."

"Oh, don't be like that. You are amazing, Astrid, just not at sewing," he said, a wide smile on his face.

She sighed, standing up to hug him. "How am I supposed to be a wife if I can't even sew?"

Hiccup pushed her back by the shoulders. "Oh THAT'S what this is about?"

Astrid furrowed her brows, slapping his shoulder. "I never said that…"

Hiccup kissed her forehead, chuckling as he did so. "Astrid you are perfect. If you weren't a warrior goddess with a mean swing, you wouldn't be you," he said, pausing briefly to nuzzle into her neck. "Besides, I know how to sew. You don't have to ever figure it out."

Astrid's heart raced. "Hiccup…what…what is that supposed to mean?"

Hiccup sighed, pulling back to cradle her face in his hands. "Astrid?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes, Hiccup?"

He grinned widely, stifling a chuckle. "You were even using the wrong needle."

Needless to say, she slugged him in the side.


End file.
